Flight management systems are used to manage flight plans for a vehicle. Occasionally, restrictions, such as weather, other aircraft traffic, or regulatory restrictions, require a crew member to alter the vertical flight plan of the vehicle. In other words, the crew member must change an altitude or flight path angle at which the aircraft is flying to avoid the restriction. However, traditional methods for altering a flight plan, such as on a multi-control display unit or interactive navigation system (INAV) are complex.